Red Skies
by DaysPastHell
Summary: AU Where the entire world is different, and the leagures live in a state/city called Watch. Wally's little sister Reese gains what would have been his powers years after his death. Follow along as Reese becomes a hero alongside Batman, Superboy, Wonder Girl and more; and as she uncovers the mystery of the red skies. REWRITE IN PROGRESS.
1. Normal to Freak

Reese ran down the halls, dodging the tons of other teenagers with a couple swift moves. She nearly tripped over a backpack, but did a few hops as she ran to regain her balance. Cursing silently, but still in a hurry, her face flushed. Every now and then, she shoved off a dark wall, or set of yellow lockers, to gain momentum. She caught sight of the metallic red doors toward the locker rooms and hurried through them, shouting sorry at a poor girl she accidentally bumped into. She rushed into the girls' locker room. Inside was the same color scheme; red, yellow, and some dark color she couldn't name. It looked like someone just mixed paints to make the color. Spotting two familiar blondes, she walked calmly to the back of the room.  
>"Hey, Reese." The slightly taller blond smiled, tiredly.<br>"Hey, Ty. I can't believe they expect us to do this so early in the morning." Reese rolled her eyes, stepping over to her red locker. She fumbled with the lock. "I barely had time to stuff a bagel in my mouth, because my bus was late."  
>"Here." Ty sighed, moving Reese aside. She opened the lock. Reese smiled, sheepishly. "There."<br>"Sorry, Ty." Reese said, grabbing the red shirt and black shorts that had her last name, West, on it. "Still, first period P.E., they're killin' me."  
>"Yeah." Ty agreed, pulling her own shirt over her head. Reese took off the black and blue plaid button up and quickly pulled on her uniform shirt. She switched her blue ripped jeans for the shorts, and the black combat booties for a pair of tennies that sat in the tiny locker.<br>"I hope we're not doing last man standing." The smaller blond said.  
>"I don't think it should be called that, Tibia." Resse snorted, putting away her clothes. "The way we do it, it should be renamed 'last man breathing'."<br>Ty nodded. Reese put on a layer of Mtn. Dew lip balm, the only make-up she loved.  
>"Better get this over with." Reese sighed, grabbing her blue durable water bottle.<p>

Reese groaned as she sat at a table. Her friends and her had long since claimed it as theirs. A blond, Katie, giggled as she sat down. Reese glared at Katie.  
>"Not funny." Reese said, stretching her sore arms.<br>"Actually, it is." Jay, a blond with a cowboy hat on, laughed, setting down his home lunch. Reese whined, plunking her head on the table.  
>"Don't worry, Reese, you'll feel better later." Fae, a dirty blond girl, said, with a wavering smile. Reese glared at her.<br>"I went through hell in first period, forgot my essay for Honors English, and last period we watched a disgusting video!" Reese reminded her. Fae winced at the reminder of Health 1, that they shared. So many maggots, ugh.  
>"Only two more periods, though!" A blond, Daeshe, said, cheerfully. Reese narrowed her eyes at her.<br>"I hate you." Reese said, referring to the peppy attitude. They laughed.  
>"Are you going to that party tonight?" Katie asked Reese. Reese shook her head.<br>"Nah, I just got my new moped. I'm going for a ride." Reese said, grinning, soreness forgotten. "Next step is getting a job!"  
>"Be careful, Reese." Fae said, worriedly. "Some old things have been going on around Watch. Remember the flash of blood red in the sky yesterday?"<br>Reese shivered. Yesterday, during the bus ride home, the whole sky flashed a blood red for five minutes, then disappeared. Reese had been called by all of her friends, checking if she was alright, due to a crash caused by the red sky on her route home on the bus. She was far from the crash, luckily.  
>Something odd is happening, not only in Watch, but everywhere. It was on the news.<p>

Reese put a black helmet over her contrasting blond hair and sat on the dark green moped. She had stopped by The Kitchen, for a quick snack. Salt and Vinegar Pringles sat in her backpack, ready to be opened.

Reese drove past a big white building. She wondered, briefly, what that building was for. The sign in the front said Cadmus, but that was it. Suddenly, her vision flashed white and she nearly fell off her bike in pain. The pain disappeared and she cursed, seeing she was on the wrong side of the road, with a giant truck headed her way. She swerved her moped out of the way, but fell of the bike into the parking lot of the big white building. She felt pain under her black leather jacket, and her arm was trapped under her bike.

Shifting onto her side, she used her un-trapped hand to try to take off her black helmet. Her hand shook in pain and fear. After a few seconds, she finally unbuckled the helmet. She lifted it off her head, throwing it away as she greedily gulped fresh air. She looked around, hoping for help, but the street was empty, a first, and the truck that almost killed her had already left. She reached in her pocket for her phone, but her pocket was empty. Looking around, she found it on the ground ten feet away. It was smashed beyond repair.

"Well, that's just great." Reese said, her teeth clenched in pain. At that moment, the ground shook, and a boom could be heard. Reese covered her ear closest to the sound and squeezed her eyes in pain. Her pixie short blond hair ruffled in the wind, making her shiver. She fell on her back as the moped jerked, causing pain in her crushed arm. Something hit her head, and she sank into oblivion, not before noticing something raining on her.

Reese coughed awake, rubbing ash out of her eyes with her good hand. She looked behind herself to see the white building in shambles. She looked around, and saw that her moped was five feet away, and her arm was free. Reese pulled her arm towards her chest, flinching in pain.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked, making Reese jumped slightly. She looked up to see a green person.

It wasn't those little green aliens, but a taller and creepier looking. Reese blinked, wondering if she was hallucinating.

"You are not hallucinating, believe me." The green person said.

"Okay…" Reese drew out the word, uncertain.

"Are you alright?" The green person repeated. Reese shook herself mentally.

"I think I shattered my arm. I need to set it, or something." Reese said. She remembered seeing a TV show where they set an arm after being shattered.

"Let me." The green person said, taking her injured arm. His fingers grew and morphed into something and set her arm, causing her to gasp in pain. The pain was intense, but was gone in a few minutes. She moved her fingers with little pain.

Frowning, she removed her arm from the persons grasp and moved her arm. It was healed. A little sore, but healed.

"We need to leave." The green person said. Reese looked up at him. He had stood back up.

"Who are you?" Reese asked. What are you, she thought.

"I am J'onn J'onzz, I am a Martian, who has been held captive for a few years here, in Cadmus." The green person said.

"Cadmus…was that you who blew up the building?" Reese looked back at the building.

"Yes, I apologize, but it was necessary to regain my freedom." The Martian said. "I also apologize for your injuries. You were too close to the building. I believe you were also electrocuted by that power line."

Reese looked at the fallen power line nearby, that she had not noticed before. She frowned.

"How am I still alive?" She wondered aloud.

"I do not know, but I believe we must hurry." J'on said impatience in his monotone voice.

"Alright, but is there a way you can hid your appearance, or something?" Reese asked, trying not to be rude.

J'on nodded, his form morphing into that of an average sixteen year old. Reese approved, and stood up, uneasily.

"Is my bike okay?" Reese asked.

"I had to take it off your arm, because it was crushing you. I fixed what I could." The Martian said. The bike in front of her looked in nearly perfect condition.

"Great, thanks." Reese smiled. "Lets go, Mr. Martian Man."

Watch was a big city with tiny towns surrounding it. Watch was basically considered a state to some, and those who lived in the tiny towns, when asked where they lived, replied with Watch. Reese remembered when she first arrived in Keystone, from a state far away in Blue Valley. It was so beautiful, every where. Even Arkham, which she passed through to get to Keystone, was beautiful in its own dark, haunted way. It was so different from Blue Valley, not just from the fact that her mother, Mary, was now and forever gone. Reese had found her way in Keystone. Though her brother was sorely missed, he were better off with the family friend.  
>The move from Blue Valley had caused more than just the change of scenery. Reese sometimes feared when her father, Rudolph, came home from the bar. Just because she didn't live in Watch's bad town, Arkham, didn't mean she was safe. Though, even Arkham had it's new hero, Batman. Smallville had Superboy, Chinatown, inside Watch, had Wonder Girl, Star had Green Arrow, and Coast had Lantern and Hawkgirl. Keystone had no hero. Reese often wondered why.<br>"Reese?" Reese snapped out of her thoughts. She was in her room above the barn. J'onn was the speaker.  
>"Yeah, dude?" Reese rubbed her eyes with a yawn. She had taken J'onn home, luckily her father wasn't home.<br>"Is it not time for you to get ready?" The Martian frowned. Reese glanced at her clock. It was 5:45 am. She groaned.  
>"Yeah, sure. I think I need to go for a jog first. I feel oddly...um, hyper? Nah, just wind up." Reese said, stretching her arms. She was already in a pair of sweats and a Falling in Reverse tank top from bed.<br>She stood, and walked towards the stairs, grabbing her mp3 on the way.  
>"Stay up here, if anyone but me comes up, hide in the closet." Reese ordered.<br>"Yes." J'onn agreed. "Be careful."  
>"I will, see ya in a few." Reese said, leaving.<p>

Reese closed her eyes for a second, feeling the rush of the wind through her blond hair. It was calming, and relaxing to run. She open her hazel eyes, to see the rush of trees. Her vision blurred, and she skid to a stop. Looking around, Reese saw that her vision hadn't blurred at all.  
>"Well, this is new." Reese gulped, seeing a sign a few feet away.<p>

Keystone-989 miles, Watch-998 miles.


	2. Accepting

Reese let her head fall on the table with a thud. She heard the door of the diner open, knowing it was Ty. She had called Ty to meet her at the Tower and skipped school. She had called in sick, because she was afraid of losing control when she ran. Being afraid wasn't knew for her, but this was an all new fear.

"I got your call, what's wrong?" Reese heard Ty ask, hearing her slide into the booth. Reese sat up to look at her blond friend.

"I don't know where to start." Reese said, after a moment of hesitation.

"The beginning is probably the best place to start." Ty smiled, assuring Reese.

"Last night, I went for a ride. I crashed." Reese started, wincing at Ty's gasp. "My bike shattered my arm. Then, there was an explosion, and I was knocked out. A…guy woke me up. He said I was electrocuted. I could smell chemicals on me."

"Are you alright?" Ty asked, fearfully. Reese nodded.

"Yeah, I am, it's just…I healed right away. And this morning, I went for a jog and ended up miles away from Keystone." Reese explained. At Ty's confused look, she added: "In under five seconds."

"How?" Ty's brown eyes were so wide; Reese would have laughed, if the situation wasn't so scary. "That's impossible."

"So is Superboy, Wonder Girl, Lantern…I can go on if you like." Reese's voice was a little higher than intended, and she lowered her voice. "I can heal a shattered bone in minutes and break the sound barrier, and I don't know how."

"I'm sorry; it's just too hard to believe." Ty shook her head. Reese bit her lip, holding out her hand. She shook it, making it blur in high speeds. Ty watched, unable to say anything. Reese made her hand stop.

"I shattered that hand last night. Now do you believe me?" Reese asked, desperate. Ty nodded, speechless. "What do I do?"

Reese put her head in her hands.

"You could become a superhero!" Ty said, suddenly inspired. Reese looked up, eyebrow raised. Ty shrugged. "You always wanted to be one."

"There isn't exactly a Superhero Manuel." Reese shook her head. "It's more difficult than that. I need a trainer, and a place to train, and a costume, and a place to put all of my hero stuff…"

Reese trailed off, leaning back. Ty sighed.

"Then, I…" Ty was interrupted.

"Did you say you needed help training?" A deep voice asked. Reese shivered in fear and turned to look at him. Her jaw dropped. It was Bruce Wayne, nineteen year old billionaire. There must be some mistake.

"Excuse me?" Reese found her voice. What was Bruce Wayne doing in the Tower, Watch's only teen hang out for all of the towns around Watch?

"Training, being a hero. I can help." Bruce said. Reese blinked. Bruce sighed and dropped something on Reese's lap. She looked down to see a communicator, like one you'd see in cartoons, shaped like a bat. She felt her face pale. "Call me when you decide."

"So are you going to call him?" J'onn asked. Reese sighed, moving the paint brush to add something. She was painting up in her loft.

"I don't know, maybe?" Reese frowned, tilting her head at the picture. She added another stroke.

"It is best that you do. He could be a great ally." J'onn noted. Reese turned in her chair to look at the alien.

"What do you mean? It's not like I can actually pull off the superhero gig." Reese huffed. The alien stared at her. Reese rolled her eyes and turned back to the painting.

"Remember what you told me about your brother?" J'onn said after a few seconds. Reese stopped in her painting. That was exactly what she was thinking about. "What would he do?"

"I don't know, use this to stop what happened to Mom from happening to other people…I think." Reese frowned. "He wasn't one for revenge. He'd probably call Batman and make a joke out of the whole thing."

"Just give it a try." J'onn said, as she added more color to the paper.

"If I do, you do." Reese bartered. J'onn paused, then, to Reese's surprise, nodded. She had thought he wouldn't.

"Fine." J'onn said.

"Fine." Reese said, though uncertain. "I'll call him."

"Good." J'onn said. Reese stood and he walked to her painting. He studied the picture. It was of a car crash. A dark yellow car was plowed into the forest greenery, vines moving in and out of the windows. "Good job."


	3. Training Montage

Ty, J'onn, Bruce, and Reese stood in an empty field behind a giant mansion. There were no houses for miles, and trees bordered the beautiful field. Reese stood in front of the other three, wearing a yellow tank top and red sweats. A silver lightning bolt hung from her neck, a charm that was found deep in her mother's old jewelry chest. Bruce Wayne, a.k.a. Batman, wore a black track suit with grey running shoes. Ty was in the grass, a laptop on her lap as she typed away. J'onn was in his human persona that he had the first time Reese met him. Reese had insisted that if she was taught, so were her friends. Ty was going to be their source of intel, Oracle, as she called herself. J'onn was training to be a hero as well, known as Martian Man. The nickname Reese first gave him stuck.

"If you are going to be a hero, you will need to learn to control your speed." Bruce commanded. Reese nodded. "First, we will time how fast you can run. Try running around the world."

"Wait, what?" Reese asked, surprised. "Around the world? But most of the world is made up of water!"

"You have a life vest in that shirt I gave you. Should you fall in, you will just need to swim to shore and continue." Bruce explained. Reese nodded, unsure. "Now, get ready."

Reese posed to run, a black backpack on her back with water and food. At the "Go," she began running as fast as she could, the wind in her eyes. She ran through the state, being sure to stay out of sight. Soon, she came to the beach. She kept running, her feet barely touching the water. She grinned, Bruce was right, nothing to be afraid of. She tore through the water and kept running. In the desert, sand got in her eyes. She rubbed it out, still running, and then promptly tripped over a rock.

She bounced, scraping her shoulders. Then, she skid to a stop, road burn all over her arms and back. She hissed in pain and got back up. Ignoring the stinging pain in her legs, she continued through. She tore through the rest of the world, coming to a stop in the field. Well, tried anyway. As she slowed, a tree root seemed to appear in front of her foot, tripping her. She landed in front of the group, annoyed.

"What happened?" Ty gasped. Reese sat up.

"Sand got into my eyes and I tripped in Egypt. Then, I tripped over a root." Reese sighed, wincing as she felt a cut on her back close. "I'm healing."

"Goggles will be made." Bruce nodded. "Five minute break, then we will go on."

He turned to head for his mansion and Reese childishly stuck out her tongue at his back. Ty giggled.

"I see that, Reese." Bruce said. Reese pulled back her tongue, blushing.

"Now what, Bats?" Reese asked.

"Dodge these." Bruce said. He started throwing batarangs at Reese. She dodged them instinctively, caught off guard.

"What the hell, Bruce?!" Reese yelped. One nicked her arm and she hissed.

"Your enemies will try to catch you off guard; you need to expect it." Bruce explained emotionlessly. Reese dodged another, yelping at how close it got. "Try catching them when you can."

Reese ducked as one flew over her head, turning and snapping one out of the air. She grinned.

"I caught one!" She shouted, looking at the trio. Her smile fell, and sidestepped a batarang. "Dude!"

"Careful, Reese!" Ty giggled. A batarang nicked her again.

"This is so not working." Reese made a face, as one sliced part of her bangs. "Watch the hair, dude!"

"Weapons training." Bruce smirked. An array of weapons laid on the ground in front of them. Reese made a face.  
>"If I have speed on my side, why would I need a weapon?" Reese asked.<br>"If, for some reason, you can't use your speed or some enemy is as fast as you, a weapon will be a good defence or offence. They won't expect it." Bruce explained with a sigh. Reese nodded, understanding. "Ty and J'onn will learn as well."  
>Reese smirked at her friends shocked faces. Well, Ty's. J'onn was expressionless as always. Reese was going to have to fix that. Meanwhile, she picked up a random weapon. A bo-staff. She made a face and set it back down.<p>

"What are you doing?" Th asked, setting down the sandwich Alfred, Bruce's butler, gave her. Reese added another line to her drawing.  
>"Designing my costume." Reese said, concentrating on the piece of paper. Bruce walked behind her, peeking at it.<br>"It needs sleeves." He said, walking away.  
>"Yeah, well, it's not done yet!" Reese called. She frowned at her paper.<br>"You weren't going to add sleeves, were you?" Th asked. Reese sighed and shook her head. Ty laughed.

"Now, run." Bruce ordered. Reese rolled her eyes, placing a pair of white goggles over her eyes. She took off.  
>This time, she ran faster, not tripping. She looked carefully. When she came back, she still tripped.<br>"What did I do wrong?" Reese shouted into the grass.

Reese dodged effortlessly, smiling. She caught a batarang and threw it at the ground.  
>"Ha!" She grinned. "Not bad for a fifth try!"<br>Bruce rolled his eyes, picking up the discarded item. Ty and J'onn clapped.

Reese picked up the double katana.  
>"Let's try this again." She said, rolling her wrists to move the blade. Bruce nodded, attacking her with his bo-staff. She blocked his attacks, dodging swings. They were matched, and Reese was grinning.<p>

"Once more." Bruce said, timer set. "Go."  
>Reese ran, moving as fast as possible. She was surprised at the little to no damage made on her way. She made a mental note to find out why later. When she was almost there, she noticed something. Stopping in the field, without tripping, she looked up with the others.<br>The sky was blood red.  
>"What does it mean?" She muttered.<p> 


End file.
